Trick or Treat
by VenomInMyBlood
Summary: Bella is hairy, Jacob has a tail, Alice is feeling meowish, Edward is wearing a cape, Rosalie can fly, and so can Emmett, and Jasper happens to be wearing a mask. It must be Halloween. One-shot for the Halloween contest in The Two Sides Of Twilight forum!


Here is my entry for the Halloween contest in The Two Sides of Twilight forum! I hope you like it!!

* * *

"You know he's going to kill us right?"

"Aww, please. He won't do a thing. He's all talk."

"No, I'm pretty sure he's going to be pissed."

"Shut up and stop moving, I'm almost done with your makeup."

"_Alice.__" _I growl, ignoring the urge to scratch my eyes.

"That's what I'm talking bout! Do that more, it makes you get in character!" She squeals, smiling widely.

A familiar knock to my window gives me a chance to escape from Alice, and I jump up to open it.

"Hey Bell- Holy crap!! Look at you!" Jacob climbed through the window, laughing his ass off. He rolled on my floor, holding his stomach, with tears rolling down his face.

"Its not funny, Jake!!!" I scream at him, as Alice laughs with him. That's when we got a good look at Jacob.

"Oh my god! Jake! You're a puppy?!" I giggled, holding my sides.

Jacob shakes his head, his doggy ears flop around on his head. He has a dark circle around his eye, whiskers, a dog nose, and a wagging tail. The collar around his neck says,"Spot" on it.

"Yeah, yeah, I knew you'd like my costume. But, I can't wait to see the look on Edward's face when he sees you. Oh god, I'm going to die of laughing overdose." Jacob wiped his eyes, grinning like a fool.

"I'm telling you, am I not a genius? Or what?" Alice asks Jacob.

"You are, you simply are. High five me, girl!" Jacob raises his hand, which is about 2 feet above Alice's head.

"I can't reach it." Alice deadpans. Jacob starts to laugh at her.

"Ok, now that's not funny." Alice pouts. I had to laugh with Jacob on that.

"Whatever!" Alice shouts, and pulls me up, "Edward is going to be here in about a minute."

"This thing itches my nose." I whine.

"Deal with it." Alice pushes me out my room, and down the stairs.

"Hey, Alice, I like your costume. Cat women never looked so good...or dead." Jacob smiles at Alice.

"Meow!" Alice swipe at Jake, making me snicker.

"He's here!" Jake and Alice smile at me.

I walk slowly to the door, unlocking it.

And then it opens.

My jaw dropped.

There, standing at my door, is Edward.

Dressed as a vampire.

Laughter spilled from my lips, as I took in his costume, and the look on his face as he takes in mine.

"Smile!" Alice smirks, and a flash of a camera goes off.

"What in the world is Bella wearing?" Edward stares at me, then at Alice, and then to Jacob. His eyes are the widest I've ever seen, giving him that scared shitless appearance. We laugh louder.

Edward's cape gets stuck in the door, when I close it. The fake blood on his lip looks like ketchup. His eyes are painted with white eyeshadow, giving it more of that sunken eyes look. He looks dead...er?

"Oh no, Mr. Dracula, don't bite me!" Jacob says in a fake southern accent.

"You wish, wolf." Edward hissed.

"Who, me or Bella?" Jacob smirks.

"Let's go, Rosie and Em are waiting for us. And don't forget Jaspy." Alice smiles, and opens the door, releasing Edward's cape.

"Alright, let's get going." Jacob grins at me, and walks out the door.

As I walk out the door, I finally get to see what I look like.

Black, poofy hair, brown covered face, a muzzle, and white, sharp teeth, fill up the mirror next to the door.

"Why, of all costumes, did Alice dress you as a wolf?" Edward groaned.

"You don't like it?" I pointed a claw at him, a slight growl to my voice.

"I, uhh, umm, its...pretty?" Edward sputtered.

"That's what I thought. Let's go, bloodsucker." I tugged on his hand, letting out a short bark of laughter.

"Whatever you say, dog." Edward responded, grinning.

"Don't make me bite you."

"Shouldn't I be saying that?"

"Shouldn't you be in a coffin?"

"Shouldn't you be howling at the moon."

"Do I need to get a stake out?"

"Do I need to roll up and newspaper and spank you?"

I stopped walking, and grinned up at Edward.

"Oh no. Not only is my girlfriend a wolf, but she's also into S and M stuff?" Edward whined, winking his eye at me.

"You'll find out."

"I'm afraid now."

"Keep on mocking me and you'll be in the dog house."

"I so need to keep Alice away from you." Edward muttered.

"Nope! You should see what she's going to wear for you on Christmas!" Alice giggled.

"What would that be?"

"Let's just say the mistletoe isn't the reason why you're going to be kissing her. Her outfit is going to have you squirming in your seat." Alice clapped her hands excitedly.

"Oh yeah. She going to make his _blood _boil." Jake snorted. I jabbed him in his side.

We walked up the streets, taking in the houses with ghost looming on the porches. The bright pumpkins with funny faces. And the children, running to doors to get sweets. I smiled as a little vampire ran past me.

"So...what made you want to be a wolf?" Edward asked. He reached for my hand, holding his with mine.

"I don't know. Alice mostly wanted me to dress up like this."

"Oh."

We were quiet, the occasional sound of screaming youngsters filled the air.

"You look cute. Like a little wolf puppy." Edward smiled gently at me.

If my face wasn't so hidden by my muzzle, and fur, he would have saw my blush.

"Thank you, Edward. Your costume is...cute too?" I joked. Edward chuckled, smiling widely.

"This is the best Halloween I've ever had." Edward kissed my hand.

"To bad your girlfriend is dressed as your mortal enemy." I tilted my head, kissing him as much as I could. He smiled on my lips.

"Well I could always take off your costume." Edward whispered.

I growled lightly, nipping gently at his bottom lip.

"Oh no you don't! You aren't going anywhere with Bella! I already saw what would happen, and you will mess up my hard work." Alice appeared next to Edward, tapping his shoulder.

We both groaned.

"Ok ok. We'll behave." I rolled my eyes, flashing a grin to Alice.

Before I knew it, we were at Angela's house. Decorations of bats and spider webs hang from the ceiling. Music blared from the stereos, making the house vibrate every few seconds. Everyone was having a good time. Even Rosalie and Emmett.

"Oh wow. Rosalie you're super girl? And look at Emmett, superman never look so good." I snickered, earning a mock glare from Rose. Emmett gave me two thumbs up.

"You can't talk, dog face."

"Touché." I smirked.

We talked, we laughed, and we had one hell of a time. Finally, Jasper arrived. With a freakin batman costume on.

"There goes my batty man!" Alice squealed and jumped on Jasper.

"Wow look at everyone. Such...diversity in costumes?" Jasper said, looking smugly at me through his batman mask.

"Come on, let's go dance!" Alice pulled Jasper towards the music.

"Will you give me the honor of dancing with me?" Emmett bowed to Rosalie, grinning childishly.

"Dork." Rosalie smiled, and grabbed his hand.

Edward turned to me, holding out his hand.

"Might as well." Edward chuckled.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close.

"Mmm." I sighed.

Slowly our heads moved towards each other, lips brushing, and then finally touching. Everything faded, only the pound of my heart, and his breath on my skin, were heard.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered.

"And I love you, my little puppy." Edward smiled, kissing my forehead.

"I'm not a puppy." I muttered, my lips tugging up.

"You know...this is the second time a wolf has kissed me, and I like it." Edward smiled wickedly, "Makes me think if other wolves kiss like this."

I glared at him, and tapped my claws on the nape of his neck.

"Unless you want to get ripped apart by this wolf, you better not try that." I pressed my lips to kiss where his jugular would be.

"Only if you rip off my clothes first." Edward smirked sexily, his hands holding my hips in place.

I moaned softly, my hands curling into his hair.

"Makes me wonder if Eddie really does have a thing for wolves. Watch out, Jacob!" Alice laughed with Jasper.

"Hey! I'm offended, and grossed out!" Jacob cringed, moving away from Edward.

"Bella, please be a dear and attack Alice for me." Edward smirked. I cracked my claws, and pointed them near Alice.

"Trick or treat!" I howled. She scrambled off, with a wolf Bella chasing her.

This actually was the best halloween I've ever had. Even though I was a hairy beast. Edward didn't mind one bit.

* * *

Read and review, and have a happy halloween!!!! :D


End file.
